A Ninja and a Mask Don't Mix
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: When Sakura puts on the Mask of Loki that she found in the forest, things range from good to screwy. First part of my series of Mask crossovers. It's only two chapters long. Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

**A Ninja and a Mask Don't Mix**

**Summary****: One day while out in the forest, Sakura comes across an odd and mysterious mask laying near a tree. When she puts it on, things go from good to screwy as she turns into a cartoony, green faced maniac. Naruto, Sasuke, Ino and Kakashi must catch her before she causes any further mischief. Will they be able to get the mask off her? Or will Sakura continue to cause trouble?**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Naruto and the Mask belong to their respective companies.**

**Copyright is forbidden.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Stupid Naruto, I'll never forgive him for what he did to me. I just wish there was some way I could get back at him." said Sakura as she walked through the forest. She was still heavily frustrated about what had happened three days ago. Naruto had snuck into her bathroom while she was taking a shower and switched her shampoo with a bottle of green hair dye. She had dyed her hair green, and it lasted for two whole weeks. Everyone, including Tsunade and Kakashi made fun of her, calling her names like cabbage head or lettuce face. Eventually she was able to to wash it out. Since then, she despised Naruto even more, and was determined to even the score.

But soon, she came to a stop when she noticed a mysterious, green wooden mask laying motionless next to a tree. She scratched her head, wondering where it came from. Out of curiosity, she picked it up and looked at it.

"That's funny, I've never seen any masks like this one before. It doesn't look like it's from around here. Still, it looks interesting, maybe I'll bring it back with me."

Changing direction, she headed back for the village. However, she failed to notice the green glow that emitted from the mask.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on...<strong>

Sakura had made her way back to the village. However, she kept the mask in a brown sack she had brought with her earlier. As she walked on, she caught a glimpse of Naruto and Sasuke nearby. Naruto noticed her and waved at her, only to recieve a glare in response. She was still mad at him for the prank he played on her, and as such, she didn't say a word to him. Ignoring him entirely, she continued on her way.

Four minutes later in the afternoon, she finally arrived at her apartment. For the rest of the day, she spent most of her time sitting on her bed, staring at the mask she found.

"I don't know why, but I just can't help looking at this mask. There's something about it that just intrigues me. I wonder how I'd look if I tried it on." said Sakura as she held it in her hands.

But suddenly, an idea popped into her head as a mischievous smile formed on her face.

"I think I know what to do with it now. I'll use it to scare the daylights out of Naruto. That'll teach him not to pull a prank on me. Maybe I should try it on first, to make sure it fits."

She chuckled to herself as she lifted the mask up to her face. But she suddenly pulled it away when it nearly tried to attach itself to her.

"What was that about, that wasn't normal."

She looked at it for a short second, flinching a little with shock when she saw a green glow emit from it.

"Okay, I'll just try it again and see what happens."

Taking caution, she once again brought the mask up to her face. But suddenly, when she put it on, something happened. The mask somehow came to life and began to wrap itself around her head. Sakura struggled to pull it off, but to no avail. There was a sound of thunder as the mask continued to envelope Sakura's head. When it stopped, Sakura started spinning around in a mini tornado. Her screams were muffled by the tornado entirely. She twirled around the room continously, knocking over random furniture.

When the tornado stopped in place, the spinning came to an end. Standing in it's place was Sakura, who now had a bright green face, complete with a large, cartoonish grin, as well as a more curvy and slimmer body, along with a much larger bust.

"Ssssssmokin." said Sakura as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Ooh, someone call the police, because there's a hot babe on the loose. I feel pretty good, more than I ever felt before. I think maybe I should go where the fun really is, out in the open."

"But first." she said with a high pitched, cartoon voice.

Getting into running position, Sakura sped out of her apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

"I think I really blew it this time. Sakura must really hate me for that prank. I didn't mean to hurt her, I just thought it would be funny." said Naruto who was up on a tree branch while talking to Sasuke, who was leaning on the tree trunk.

"If you didn't act like an idiot so much, then maybe you wouldn't have done it." replied Sasuke.

"Gee, thanks for the lecture. Maybe I should go find Sakura and apologize."

"Duh, you think."

Then suddenly, a speeding blur came rushing towards them, with a big cloud of dust trailing behind it. Naruto and Sasuke both coughed as they were engulfed in dust. Once the dust cleared away, there stood Sakura, green face and all, along with a cheesy cartoon smile.

"Eh, what's up boys." she greeted.

"Sakura, what happened to your face, why is it all green?" asked Sasuke.

"Are you sick or something?" asked Naruto jumping down from the branch.

"No, I'm just nice and peachy."

"Anyways, I'm glad you're here. I just wanted to apologize for switching your shampoo with green hair dye. I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt your feelings. Can you forgive me."

"Aw you're so sweet. In fact, I'm so pleased by your apology, I even made you a nice and delicious whipped cream pie."

Sakura then presented him with a whipped cream pie which had a lit fuse at the tip of it.

"Why does this pie have a fuse in it?" asked Naruto.

"No reason. I hope you like it."

She then slammed the pie in his face. Afterwards, it exploded, leaving Naruto's face covered with ashes.

"It has explosive taste, HA HA HA."

Then suddenly, another idea came to mind.

"Hey Naruto, you know what would look good on you?"

"What?"

Before he knew it, Sakura reached in his pants and pulled his underwear up over his head.

"A nice old fashioned, WEDGIE, HA HA HA."

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY." yelled Naruto as he tried to pull the underwear off his head.

"I don't have time for this stuff, I'm outta here." said Sasuke as he turned to walk away.

"Whoa, hold on buster, not so fast."

"What are you gonna do to me?"

When he turned around to face her, she was dressed like a professional hairdresser/ makeup stylist.

"Tsk tsk tsk, that look is all wrong for you my dear. Allow me to give you a proper makeover." said Sakura.

"Hmph, no thanks, I'm fine the way I am."

But she grabbed him and threw him into a styling chair, tying him up in a ribbon soon after.

"Now don't be so shy my darling, it's only a makeover."

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out an entire set of shampoo and hair care products, complete with a large mirror.

"Now let's start things off with a little Spin Cycle, shall we?"

"Spin Cycle."

"Here goes nothing."

With one quick twist, she twirled him around in the chair with incredible speed like a tornado. As this took place, Sakura began adding in various shampoos and other products in the process.

"A little of this, a bit of that, some of this, and a whole lot of shampoo."

Then she pulled out a bucket of water from behind her back and poured it into the tornado, dropping the bucket in with it. She then stood there waiting for about 10 seconds before using her left index finger to bring it to a stop.

"Ooh la la, you look, how you say, magnificent, no." said Sakura with a cheesy french accent.

Sasuke looked at his reflection in the mirror, gasping with shock. His hair was now dyed purple, with red highlights, his eyes were covered with eyeliner and blue eyeshadow. His cheeks were coated with light pink blush. He grunted with frustration as he tore himself out of the ribbon and wiped the makeup off his face. He could hear Naruto laughing uncontrollably while rolling back and forth on the ground.

"Hahahahahahaha, you look like a girl, hahahahaha." said Naruto while laughing.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, wedgie boy." retorted Sasuke.

Naruto suddenly stopped laughing after, glaring at Sasuke for a brief second before shrugging it off. He then turned his attention to Sakura.

"I'm sorry to say this Sakura. But something's wrong with you. You've never acted like this before in your whole life. You're behaving like some sort of wacky cartoon character."

"Alas, it is true my friend. For it is the moment of truth, a pitiful case if you will. Therefore, I shall bid you adieu." said Sakura in a sulking tone.

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Sasuke.

Without warning, Sakura grabbed Sasuke into a tight embrace and dipped him back.

"Sasuke, my sweet, sweet darling. How I've loved you for so long. Let my everlasting love burn within your heart as it has burned within my own, mon cherie."

With that, she puckered her lips and planted a big, sloppy kiss on Sasuke. Everyone who was present in the village at the time gasped with shock and surprise. Naruto on the other hand was also shocked, but at the same time amazed. Sasuke however was currently struggling to get loose as Sakura's overly affectionate kiss was starting to suffocate him. But after a while, Sakura finally broke the kiss and dropped him on the ground.

"AWOOOGA AWOOOGA, NOW THAT'S-A WHAT I-A CALL A SPICY MEATBALL." shouted Sakura with an italian accent in a squeaky cartoon voice.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going, bye bye. Ayeyeyyeye."

After that, she dashed away, once again leaving a trail of dust behind her. She dashed all the way back to her apartment. Once she realized that the coast, she grasped her face and with a mighty yank, pulled the mask right off, turning back to normal. She then plopped down on her bed, holding the mask to her chest.

"I have to admit, that was quite weird. But it was worth it, at least I got payback on Naruto."

She then sat up to look at the mask face to face.

"I have no idea why, but I think I just might get used to you."

The whole time she stared at it, she couldn't help but smile. Even though despite the little scene she caused not too long ago in front of the whole village, she still felt satisfied, but deep down, she also felt guilty for what she had done to Naruto and Sasuke.

Her moment was soon interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" asked Sakura.

"Naruto!" said a voice from outside.

"Oh no, if he sees this mask, he'll think something's going on. I gotta hide it."

She looked frantically around her room, searching for a place to hide the mask. Just as she was running out of ideas, at the last second she immediately threw it into her closet. She then walked over and opened the door slightly to peek her head out.

"Hey Naruto, did you need something?" asked Sakura.

"I just came here to talk. I wanted to find out about why you were acting like a screwball cartoon."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sakura lied.

But judging from the look on Naruto's face, she could tell he was being serious.

"I'm talking about the fact that you hit me in the face with an explosive pie, you gave me a wedgie, you gave Sasuke a makeover, and you kissed him in front of everyone in the village."

"Listen, I'd love to talk some more, but I'm not in the mood. Bye now."

After that, she closed the door. Naruto just shook his head and walked away.

"That was a close one." said Sakura as she layed back down on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling, thinking to herself about recent events. But after several hours went by, as soon as it became nighttime, she thought up another idea.

A mischievous and rather wacky idea. With a scheming smile, she turned towards the closet. Relentlessly she jumped off the bed and rushed into the closet. Within minutes, she came back out spinning in another tornado. She spun all the way through her apartment, going right out the door, reappearing as her green faced, sexy looking and screwball cartoon self once again.

"Look out Konoha, because now it's SHOWTIME." called Sakura before dashing off into the night.

Sakura trotted down the path of Konoha, whistling to herself like nothing was happening. Along the way, she was suddenly confronted by what appeared to be some kind of black clad ninja.

"Give me all your money, now." demanded the ninja.

"Ooh, looks like someone wants to play." said Sakura breaking the fourth wall.

"Didn't you hear me, hand over your cash."

"Say, do you know what rhymes with edgy?"

"No, what is it?"

"An ATOMIC WEDGIE."

She reached her arms behind the ninja and soon pulled his underwear up over his head. While he was distracted, Sakura pulled out a golf club from behind her back.

"Fore!"

With a powerful swing, she launched the ninja high into the sky and out of the village.

"That's what I call an ace in the hole, hahahahaha."

Soon she was confronted by three more black ninjas.

"Oh, you guys wanna play too?"

With a cartoonish smile, she pulled out a small little horn with a honker that had the words "Squeeze Me Gently" on it.

"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry. "

She then honked it.

AAAAWWWWOOOOOOOGAH

The noise had sent two of the ninjas flying, leaving only one behind. After putting it away, she turned her attention to the last remaining ninja. But rather than doing anything, he instead ran away.

"Ooh what a waste. But it was worth it, HA HA HA."

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning at the Ninja Academy...<strong>

"Alright class. Before I start today's lesson, first I need to do roll call to make sure that everyone is here." said Iruka.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Here." said Sasuke.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Here." said Naruto.

"Well, that's a first." muttered Iruka before continuing.

"Sakura Haruno."

But there was no response. Confused, he looked over her at her seat, which was completely empty.

"Alright, where's Sakura?" asked Iruka in a serious tone. Pretty soon, all eyes were directed at Naruto.

"Don't look at me, it's not my fault she's absent." said Naruto defensively.

"Well if you're not responsible, then where is she?"

Suddenly, the front doors of the classroom popped opened as a small tornado came spinning into the room. Heading up to the front of the classroom, it came to a screeching halt, revealing a green faced Sakura standing in it's place.

"I'M HERE." shouted Sakura.

"You're late."

"Whoops, my my aren't you strict."

"Just take your seat."

"Whatever you say cubby."

Bouncing like a spring, she landed right next to Naruto.

"Alright now class. For today's lesson-"

"Pow wow."

"For today's lesson-"

"La la la la la."

"Argh, as I was saying, for today's lesson-"

"My fellow patriots, honor is like an ice cream cone. The more you lick it-"

"SAKURA, THAT IS ENOUGH. STOP INTERRUPTING MY TEACHINGS."

"STOP INTERRUPTING MY TEACHINGS." mocked Sakura.

"DON'T YOU DARE MOCK ME."

"DON'T YOU DARE MOCK ME."

"ENOUGH!"

"ENOUGH!"

Soon, a large grin formed across her lips. She got up from her seat and dashed up to Iruka.

"Well, what do you want?"

"I'd just like to introduce you to my AK47, semi-automatic, WEDGIE."

She then yanked his underwear up over his head. Everyone, except Naruto and Sasuke all laughed out loud. After pulling his underwear off his head, he was now steaming mad.

"THAT'S IT, YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE NOW."

"Whoopsie. It was a blast, but I've gotta run."

Before she could run away, Iruka grabbed her left arm.

"You're not going anywhere."

But in an act reminicent of Bugs Bunny, Sakura turned her head and gave Iruka a big kiss on the lips, forcing him to let go while wiping his mouth. She then took off running.

Naruto sunk down into his seat, feeling embarassed about what happened.

"Neither of you students will speak of this to anyone." said Iruka.

Later after class was over, Naruto and Sasuke went walking through the village, talking about Sakura's unusual cartoonish behavior. But their talk was cut short when they heard someone screaming.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH, MY NOVELS. MY PRECIOUS NOVELS."

Kakashi had came rushing out of his apartment. He looked frantically around the area. Naruto went walking up to his rather distraught sensei.

"Master Kakashi, what's wrong?" asked the young ninja.

"Someone snuck into my house and ruined my Icha Icha novels. There were nothing but scribbles and scribbles all over the pages."

"Why would someone do that, it's just weird."

"You think that's weird, look around."

Naruto looked around the village, gazing with shock at the villagers. Half the villagers had their underwear pulled up over their heads, others were tied to tree branches like pinatas, while everything else was just random.

"_How could Sakura cause all this mischief?_" thought Naruto.

"HEY, LET ME GO. WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU CRAZY MANIAC?" yelled a familiar female.

With that, Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke all ran to the source of the yelling. They soon found Ino, who was tied to a tree while Sakura was standing near her.

"Whoopsie, I've been found out." said Sakura.

"Sakura, this mischief has to stop. Your cartoonish behavior has gotten out of hand." said Naruto.

"But it's fun. Especially when I scribbled all over Kakashi's precious novels with red marker."

"IT WAS YOU!" shouted Kakashi.

"Ooh look at the time. I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got a prior engagement."

"OH NO YOU DON'T." yelled Ino as she angrily broke free from the ropes and grabbed her by the throat.

"Aw, you're such a sweetie. I didn't know you cared."

Just like with Iruka earlier, Sakura kissed Ino on the lips, making the digusted ninja let go while spitting out her saliva. While she was distracted, Sakura soon subjected her to an atomic wedgie, pulling her underwear over her head.

Before she could run off, Naruto grabbed her from behind and held her tight.

"Sakura, you need to calm down." said Naruto.

"Ooh, a wise guy."

She began spinning around in a tornado at full speed, sending Naruto flying into Sasuke.

"SOMEBODY STOP ME, HA HA HA. WOO HOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOO, AAAWWWOOOOOGA."

She then dashed away, leaving a smoking afterimage of herself.

"What the heck is wrong with her, since when did she become all cartoon-like?" asked Ino.

"What I'm trying to figure out is why her face is green."

"I've read this in a book before. The green face, the mischief, the supernatural powers, it all makes sense." said Kakashi

"What does?" asked Sasuke.

"Sakura is wearing the Mask of Loki. It was created by the God of Mischief himself. Anyone who wears it is endowed with the powers of the Norse god Loki, but at the cost of losing their inhibitions and insecurities. Sakura must have somehow gotten her hands on the ancient artifact."

"So that explains why she was acting like a screwball." said Ino.

"More importantly, we must catch her and take off the mask before she causes anymore trouble."

"I sure hope we can, if I know one thing, she's not gonna be easy to catch." said Naruto.

"Either way, we must try."

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's my first Mask crossover story.<strong>

**The very first entry of my Mask crossover series.**

**It was originally gonna be a oneshot, but I changed it around. So there will be a second chapter soon.**

**Just to make a quick statement, I based Sakura's ****mask personality on the Mask cartoon series.**

**So now that they know she's wearing a mask, they've gotta do something and fast.**

**Of course that won't be easy, considering that Sakura's now a living, zany, screwball cartoon.**

**I'd just like to thank OnyxSteelGray1213 for the inspiration to create this crossover.**

**If some of the stuff is too confusing or a little off track, I apologize.**

**Anyways.**

**Later folks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Where could she be, Sakura couldn't have gotten far." said Naruto as he, Sasuke, Ino and Kakashi travelled together in a group through the forest, searching for Sakura.

"She's wearing a mask that makes her act like a goofy Looney Tune, she shouldn't be too hard to find." said Ino.

"Keep your eyes peeled, there's no telling when she'll strike." said Kakashi.

"Like I care." said Sasuke.

"She's got to be around here somewhere."

As they continued searching, they kept a close eye out just incase she would try to pull a trick on them of some kind.

Soon out of nowhere, Sakura came popping out of the ground, chomping on a carrot like Bugs Bunny, with buck teeth and rabbit ears to match.

"Eh, what's up doc." greeted Sakura.

"Cut the act already, I'm taking that mask off now."

Rushing forward, Ino grabbed Sakura by the head and tried to pull the mask off. But instead she ended up pulling off a fake head. In it's place was Ino's own head.

"Look at me, I'm you." said Sakura with Ino's voice.

Ino tried again, only this time Sakura had a dog's head.

"Do you have my bone?"

"Grrrr, stop that you maniac."

She tried for a third time, but was unsuccessful once more, as Sakura now had an alien head.

"Take me to your leader."

Ino began to get more and more angry as she kept at it. She continued to pull off all sorts of random heads until she reached the end. When she pulled the last one off, it revealed Sakura's normal face.

"Uh oh."

But she soon pulled her own face off, showing her green face once again.

"GOTCHA, HA HA HA."

"Sakura, you must take off the mask. It's powers are dangerous." said Kakashi.

"Sorry buster. I'm much more better than Sakura. I can do whatever I want."

"Who do you think you're suppose to be?" asked Naruto.

"I'm glad you asked cubby."

Suddenly, music started playing out of nowhere, and Sakura singing and dancing.

_I gotcha with my winning smile_

_I'm a living lesson in flair and sytle_

_You just can't but stare at my savior-faire_

_I'm nouveau, deco, roman-greco, rococo, barroco, be-bop, hip hop, flip flop_

_SOMEBODY STOP ME!_

_Pretty viridian faces like mine_

_Don't come a dime a dozen- I stand out in the crowd!_

_Babe, when they made me, yeah, they broke the mold!_

_Wholesome and kind, staid and refined, totally out of my mind!_

_Arch-villains and ne'er-do-wells, had better learn to decorate prison cells_

_Green goes with anything if they ask, see!_

_Well there's one last thing I gotta sing about_

_Open up wide and really shout!_

_OHHHH...LOOK OUT!_

_THIS IS "THE MASK"._

_SSSSMOKIN!_

"Look, either way, that mask is coming off." said Naruto.

"Sorry but I've got places to go, and people to torment. I must be going now, but first."

She suddenly dashed over to Sasuke, grabbed him, dipped him back and kissed him hard on the lips. She then let him go.

"Ooh la la. So long my darling, for one day our eternal love for one another shall bloom in the air, mon cherie."

She took off spinning into the distance. Sasuke on the other hand, just stood their completely still, almost as if he were paralyzed. But at the last second, he reacted with digust, wiping his mouth.

"That was just sick." said Sasuke.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE DID THAT. NO ONE KISSES SASUKE LIKE THAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT. I'M GOING AFTER HER MYSELF." yelled Ino with rage.

"You try anything like that and she might give you a wedgie or something." said Naruto

"Focus everyone. We must find her before she harms anyone." said Kakashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Later elsewhere...<strong>

"Orochimaru, everything is set for the attack on the village. Shall I send the troops? asked Kabuto.

"Patience Kabuto. Things are just beginning to go according to plan. Right now we must wait until the opportunity arises for us to make our move." replied Orochimaru.

"Pretty soon no one, not even Tsunade will know what hit them."

"Precisely. As long as there are no delays in our plans, things will stay right on track."

"Hmm, well now I wouldn't say that." said a squeaky cartoon voice.

"Who said that, show yourself!" demanded Orochimaru.

"Aw come on, why would I spoil my grand debut?"

"I demand you show yourself immediately."

"What's the matter, am I making you mad?"

"Enough, I have no time for these wretched games."

"Sorry, no can do."

Orochimaru was beginning to lose his patience. There was an unknown being somewhere around his location, and yet he could not tell who it was.

Suddenly, Kabuto was subjected to an atomic wedgie by the mystery person.

"Who is responsible for this insolence?" demanded a now angry Orochimaru.

"Look behind you."

Orochimaru turned around to find a green box with a yellow ribbon on top. It had a little card attached to it that said " To: Orochimaru". Feeling curious, Orochimaru opened the box.

"SURPRISE." yelled Sakura as she popped out of the box, startling him.

"You, how dare you interfere with my plans?"

"Ooh, it looks like I came at the right time. That hairdo is all wrong for someone like you."

"Fool, this is how my hair always looks."

"Don't worry, I'll fix it up really nicely."

Creating a styling chair out of nothing, she grabbed Orochimaru and put him in the chair. Like before with Sasuke, she tied him up with a large ribbon.

"What is the meaning of this, untie me right now." said the angry villain.

"Ah ah ah, no one likes a whiner."

"You'll pay for this."

"TIME FOR A SPIN CYCLE."

She began twirling him in a tornado, proceeding to run her hands through it.

"I just need to tie up a few loose ends. A little here, some there, a few twists and twirls."

After a few seconds, she stopped the tornado.

"Oh my gosh, you look absolutely gorgeous."

She then pulled out a mirror and moved it in front of him. He reacted with dismay and digust at his reflection. His long black hair was tied up in two pigtails with sparkly red bows. Enraged, he freed himself from the large ribbon, yanked the bows out of his hair and glared down at Sakura with rage in his eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU. YOU SHALL SUFFER FOR YOUR ACTIONS." yelled Orochimaru.

"Sorry to disappoint you cubby. I'd love to stay, but I must be going. But first."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a bomb, which she handed to Orochimaru.

"There you go, so long now. WOO HOO WOO HOO." she said before bouncing away.

As soon as she was gone, the bomb exploded, leaving Orochimaru covered in ashes.

"Kabuto, cancel our plans for now, I need time to recuperate." said Orochimaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

"This is getting reckless, we've been searching in this forest for that maniac about several hours now, we'll never catch her long as she's wearing that mask." said Ino.

"I'm still cringing from when she kissed me." said Sasuke.

"Keep yourselves together, we must not give up." said Kakashi.

"I sure hope she won't try anything tricky like last time." said Naruto.

They continued their travel through the forest. But everywhere they looked, Sakura was nowhere to be found at all.

Or so they thought.

"Where could she possibly be?" wondered Naruto.

But suddenly, Naruto felt something grab his leg and lift him off the ground. He was soon hanging upside down from a tree by a rope which was tied around his right leg.

"Don't ask." he said in an annoyed tone.

"I see now that not only is Sakura wacky with that mask on, she's also smart." said Ino.

"COULD SOMEONE GET ME DOWN!"

"Hang on, I'll get you down." said Sasuke.

He took out a shuriken from his pocket and threw it at Naruto, cutting the rope, which caused him to fall on his head.

"I SAID GET ME DOWN, NOT CUT ME DOWN."

"I know, I just always wanted to do that."

Ignoring him, Naruto just stood up and stormed off ahead. But what he didn't expect was for the ground to cave in beneath, causing him to fall in the hole.

"DON'T EITHER OF YOU SAY A WORD." he yelled from inside the hole.

"Whatever you say, Mr Gullible." said Ino while giggling.

After crawling out of the hole, Naruto continued his way forward, with the others following him. But they stopped short when they spotted a small red and pink box sitting in the middle of their path. Curious, Naruto walked over to the box and looked down at it. He picked it up and opened it, only to be punched into the air by a boxing glove attached to a spring. He ended up splashing into a lake nearby.

"This is so humiliating." said Naruto as he climbed out of the lake, only to come face to face with a grinning, green faced Sakura.

"Hiya pal." greeted Sakura with a little girl voice.

"Now Sakura, just stay still. I am going to gently take the mask off. And once I do, I'll get rid of it for you, and everything will go back to normal."

But just as he reached for her face, she grabbed his arms.

"You don't wanna do that." she said with a low female voice. Swinging him around, she tossed him back into the lake.

"No one's getting rid of me. I'm much more active, talented, and pretty looking than that boring, spineless, average and whiny Sakura.

But suddenly, Ino appeared in front of her and grabbed at her face, once again attempting to take off the mask.

"One way or another, I'm ripping this mask clean off." said Ino.

"What mask, you're only grabbing my face."

Pretty soon, Naruto jumped back out of the lake.

"Naruto, grab her legs. This mask is coming off now."

Doing as he was told, Naruto went behind her and grabbed her legs. But as they both pulled at the same time, it got them nowhere as they were doing nothing more than stretching her out like a giant rubber band. All the while, Sasuke and Kakashi watched from the sidelines.

"Gee, I sure hope there's a plastic surgeon, because I may need one after this."

However, Ino couldn't hold on much longer as she accidentally lost her grip, causing Sakura to get flung pass Naruto and slam straight into a large tree. She then peeled herself off the tree, her entire body was as flat as a pancake.

"Look everybody, I'm living roadkill, HA HA HA." she joked. Blowing on her thumb, she restored herself to her normal shape.

"GRAB HER." yelled Naruto as he and the others, except Kakashi, all leaped at her. But with a smirk on her face, she zoomed out the way, avoiding their grasp.

"Ha, you missed me. You're gonna have to pluck up more potential than that to catch me."

"Listen to me Sakura. The mask is influencing your behavior to uncontrollable levels, if you can hear me in there, you must remove it now before it completely takes over your mind." said Kakashi.

"Hehehehehe. You silly boy, I'm not trying to take over her mind, I'm just merely doing things that Sakura herself could never accomplish. Now if you'll excuse me, I do believe that I'm needed elsewhere, ciao for now."

Getting into running position, Sakura ran off again.

"She's heading back for the village."

"Hurry, we have to catch her." said Ino.

They all headed off after her. But along the way, Naruto ended up falling into the same hole from earlier.

"Like I said, Mr Gullible."

"Don't push it." he replied as he climbed back out.

* * *

><p><strong>Later back at the village...<strong>

Sakura just trotted along through the village, humming happily to herself. As she went on, various villagers glanced at her with suspicious and frightened looks on her face. After what she had done earlier, many of them chose to keep their distance while others just avoided her.

She put a hand to her chin as she began thinking.

"Hmm, things seem rather quiet around here. Luckily I know how to spice things up, with a little razzle dazzle." she said with a smile on her face.

"HEY EVERYBODY, IT'S TIME TO PARTY."

Producing a massive red bomb from out of nowhere, Sakura threw it into the air, where it exploded in a large cloud of white smoke. The whole village was now refurbished with party decorations and accessories while all the villagers were now wearing party clothes. Sakura herself was now wearing a sparkly red dress, along with a pair of matching high heels.

"IT'S PARTY TIME."

She then pulled out a boom box which was a playing a random party song, like "La Cucaracha". As the music played, everyone started dancing along with the beat, particularly Sakura, who was dancing like a true expert while shaking some tambourines, which she produced out of nothing.

"Now if only Sakura could do this, things would be much better for Konoha." she said breaking the fourth wall.

As long as the party went on, Sakura felt that nothing could disrupt this wonderful moment. That is until she heard the loud shouting of an angry Ino.

"STOP THIS PARTY RIGHT NOW." yelled Ino.

Everything went quiet as Sakura was confronted by Ino, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Ay caramba."

Without warning, Sakura dashed away through the crowd, losing the others as a result. They followed after her, not knowing that she actually ran back to her apartment and hid inside.

"All this chasing is too much for a fun loving girl like me. Sakura never got this kind of attention. Well, it was fun while it lasted, but still it's just plain uninteresting."

Grasping her face once more, she pulled the mask off again, returning to her normal self. However, she was still in the same red dress.

"What happened, how did I end up in this dress?" she wondered.

But when she saw the mask in her hands, she quickly came to realization.

"Oh no, not again."

She blushed with extreme embarrassment. She began having thoughts of all the things she had done while wearing the mask, which made her feel even more embarrassed.

"I've got to do something about all this, starting now."

Meanwhile, Naruto and the others were standing around outside, wondering where she was.

"She couldn't have left the village again, she's got to be here somewhere." said Naruto.

"Right now, all I want is to take that mask off of her." said Ino.

"She should still be here in the village. I just know it." said Sasuke.

"I'm right here." said Sakura who suddenly appeared behind them, holding the mask in her right hand.

"Sakura, you took off the mask." said Kakashi.

"Yeah, I did. Listen I just wanted to apologize to you all. I never meant to cause any harm, it's just that the moment I put on the mask, I just felt like a whole different person. It made me feel free, granted me powers that I couldn't possibly imagine."

"Either way, I hope you've learned your lesson. That mask is too dangerous to be kepy by anyone, including you."

"I know that. And I was hoping you could get rid of it for me."

"As you wish."

She then gave the mask to Kakashi, who walked off with it.

"So now everything is back to normal." said Naruto.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Let's just forget this ever happened and move on already." said Sasuke walking away.

Later during sunset,after they went their separate ways, Sakura returned to her apartment, laying down on her bed, feeling relieved. After all she had been through for the past several hours with the mask on, she was satisfied that it was all over.

Or was it?

Within her closet, the mask itself sat there motionlessly on the shelf, with an eerie green glow emitting from it. Pretty soon, Sakura opened the closet and grabbed the mask off the shelf.

"You readers actually thought I got rid of it didn't you? Looks like I fooled you all, the one I gave to Kakashi was only a fake prop I created. Don't ask how, because it's a secret." said Sakura breaking the fourth wall.

With a devious smirk, she placed the mask on her face again. No sooner did it envelope her head, she became engulfed in another tornado. She went straight out the door of her apartment, reappearing as the Mask once again.

"That's right readers, the Mask is here to stay. OOH, SOMEBODY STOP ME, HA HA HA." said Sakura as she zoomed off through Konoha to cause more mischief.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the conclusion of my story.<strong>

**It took me some time, but at least I finished it. The very first entry in the Naruto segments of my Mask crossover series. But Sakura isn't the only female who gets a chance to wear the Mask of Loki. There are two others, but I won't say who they are. You'll have to find out for yourselves.**


End file.
